1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to liquid and lyophilized formulations of Keratinocyte Growth Factor-2 (KGF-2) and derivatives thereof. This invention further relates to formulations of KGF-2, especially topical and injectable formulations, that can be employed for therapeutic use in indications requiring soft-tissue growth and regeneration.
2. Related Art
The fibroblast growth factor family has emerged as a large family of growth factors involved in soft-tissue growth and regeneration. It presently includes several members that share a varying degree of homology at the protein level, and that, with one exception, appear to have a similar broad mitogenic spectrum, i.e., they promote the proliferation of a variety of cells of mesodermal and neuroectodermal origin and/or promote angiogenesis.
KGF was originally identified as a member of the FGF family by sequence homology or factor purification and cloning. Keratinocyte growth factor (KGF) was isolated as a mitogen from a cultured murine keratinocyte line (Rubin, J. S. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:802-806 (1989)). Unlike the other members of the FGF family, it has little activity on mesenchyme-derived cells but stimulates the growth of epithelial cells. Keratinocyte growth factor is produced by fibroblasts derived from skin and fetal lung (Rubin et al. (1989)). The Keratinocyte growth factor mRNA was found to be expressed in adult kidney, colon and ilium, but not in brain or lung (Finch, P. W. et al. Science 245:752-755 (1989)). KGF displays the conserved regions within the FGF protein family. KGF binds to the FGF-2 receptor with high affinity.
Impaired wound healing is a significant source of morbidity and may result in such complications as dehiscence, anastomotic breakdown and, non-healing wounds. In the normal individual, wound healing is achieved uncomplicated. In contrast, impaired healing is associated with several conditions such as diabetes, infection, immunosuppression, obesity and malnutrition (Cruse, P. J. and Foord, R., Arch. Surg. 107:206 (1973); Schrock, T. R. et al., Ann. Surg. 177:513 (1973); Poole, G. U., Jr., Surgery 97:631 (1985); Irvin, G. L. et al., Am. Surg 51:418 (1985)).
Wound repair is the result of complex interactions and biologic processes. Three phases have been described in normal wound healing: acute inflammatory phase, extracellular matrix and collagen synthesis, and remodeling (Peacock, E. E., Jr., Wound Repair, 2nd edition, W B Saunders, Philadelphia (1984)). The process involves the interaction of keratinocytes, fibroblasts and inflammatory cells at the wound site.
It is desirable to formulate polypeptides that are capable of promoting and enhancing soft-tissue growth and regeneration in pharmaceutical compositions that (1) are stable over prolonged periods of storage, (2) increase the pharmacological activity or effectiveness of the the polypeptide and/or (3) allow facile application or administration of the polypeptide in therapeutic regimens.